Count The Shadows
by ConfusedSoAmI
Summary: "I may be just a lieutenant but there are other people out there who really want you dead. Say what you want to me but remember this: Captain Kirk won't stand for people like you."/In which Alexandra Vaughn, a lieutenant on board of the Enterprise, has been given the task to make sure that Khan doesn't cause trouble on the Enterprise. Khan/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not in a good mood but I'm writing this anyways. Let me know if I need/should/have to fix anything. **

* * *

Being on board of the Enterprise made the nineteen-year-old lieutenant very anxious of course having a fear of flying did not help at all but the Enterprise was huge and it felt like you were in a building so that was the good part, it calmed her down by a bit.

Wearing that familiar red uniform with the gold pin on the right side of her chest and her hands folded neatly behind her back she makes her way towards the command center; Alexandra Vaughn had been given the task to watch over the newest fugitive John Harrison/Khan whoever he is. Alexandra thought for sure that was some form of punishment given to her by changing the password code on Spock's data pad and not telling.

Of course her childish mind had to be thinking about pulling a prank on Spock. Why would she decide to pull a trick on a Vulcan? Maybe she thought she could outsmart him but then again he was the smartest one here and she might have had forgotten that part.

Entering the command center a few heads turned to look at her—but in reality it was just Chekov and Sulu—and the door behind her shut close.

"Commander Spock," her voice rang throughout the command center. It sounded a bit scratchy and high pitched but that was because she had never spoken directly to him. Looking up at her from his seat, Spock raised an eyebrow. the black haired girl with the green colored eyes cleared her throat, "may I speak to you in private? please?" everyone could tell how nervous she was by the fiddling of her thumbs behind her back and the shifting of her feet.

Spock took a moment to think about it and nodded. Getting up the two walk somewhere else so that they could talk. "What seems to be the problem lieutenant?" yes she may be a lieutenant but Spock knows for sure that she got high scores on all the tests and made valid points in every argument but he had a feeling that she might not have the best social skills.

Alexandra could give the Vulcan a million reasons about her problems but she thought better of it and tells him what her main problem was. "May I ask why I have to tend to Khans needs?" she asked and then she wondered if that came out right or not.

Spock folded his hands together behind his back and, if her vision wasn't playing tricks on her, she could have had sworn she saw a corner of his lip curve up into a grin.

"I do believe that you need to focus on responsibility Miss Vaughn," replied Spock and Alexandra hated to admit the fact that even he had a point. "And that was the best I could think of." he added and that made Alex blink

"The _best _you could think of? What if he escapes?" Alex breathed out and if that happened she would be breaking so many Starfleet rules it would not even be funny. Of course if Khan broke free, she would be getting the verbal beating.

Spock turned around towards the direction of the command center, "That glass is difficult to break. And I highly suggest that you do not try to break it yourself." he says.

"Why would I? That would defiantly..." she stopped herself right there and stood up straight to correct her posture, "very well sir. I'll get back to my post." she muttered underneath her breath and headed to her destination while Spock headed back to his.

* * *

Sitting in a red chair a few feet away from the prisoner; Alex swiveled around in her seat, Khan sat quietly in his cell in an Indian like way.

Khan had killed Admiral Pike—she knew that much. And if he pissed off Captain Kirk that much as well then he was defiantly someone that should be locked up.

Her eyes were filled with curiosity and rested on Khan. She wondered what the guy was thinking but she knew that if she decided to talk to the prisoner—even casually—that would result in rule breaking.

"You feel uncomfortable with this. Don't you?" she jumped in her seat, startled, and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Khan stands up and starts to pace back and forth before continuing to talk again, "You feel as though this is an impossible task but in reality this is simple." he added.

Alex remained quiet but stood up to stretch and decided that it would be rude if she didn't come up with some smart ass remark. "I only think its impossible _because _I have short patience." she admitted and with that said she leaned back in her seat and looked up at the ceiling.

* * *

Khan knew that this child had very little encouragement, she seemed dull and just as board as he was. Why would they have a lieutenant watch over someone like him? He had no clue, maybe they thought that she could handle it.

"You killed Admiral Pike," the girl spoke again even when he did not say anything first, "do you know how _furious _you made some people?" Alexandra had no clue why she was talking but it made sense to say this now than later, "I may be just a lieutenant but there are other people out there who _really _want you dead. Say what you want to me but remember this: _Captain Kirk won't stand for people like you_." she seemed to become another person when she said that but it felt right.

If anything wee to happen on her watch it would be her fault but then again instead of acting like a bitch to the prisoner, maybe she can get to know him and use their bonding against him.

Maybe this won't be that bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: OK so I know that the ending was...bad...? But I know that I could have had done better. The title was taken from the song by Chameleon Circuit "Count the Shadows" all though the song is for Doctor Who I liked the name. Why am I mad? I figured out that I have to waist half of my summer doing Advanced Algebra with Financial Applications FOR SUMMER SCHOOL -_- this is going to suck because i waisted half of my summer doing science last year. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Alexandra Vaughn.**

**Review please :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Khan had decided that Alexandra was most likely bipolar. One second she says something in a calm, sweet way and then the next thing he knew she was ranting—sometimes it was half and half if that was possible. Sometimes she did not even say a word and just drew in her art book—something she had managed to sneak on to the Enterprise.

This was day two of watching the criminal and Alex was surprisingly okay but she overheard Scotty telling Bones that when the following week comes around she would be having a panic attack and realize that she was watching someone like Khan. It would also become a bet. What for? She had no clue, it was Scotty who knew what was going on through that head of his.

But Khan also noticed how amazingly calm she was and how she had managed to keep herself under control. To him, she must have some anxiety attacks here and there and she just looks like one of those kids who just goes along with whatever she had to do without a word. Khan doesn't know her personally but all ready he can say that she was not planing on becoming a commander, going out into the battle field, and not in a relationship with anyone on board the Enterprise.

"What are you sketching?" Khan also knew she was an artist. By the movement of her hand and wrist; his sudden question made her jump and her black hard covered sketchbook with the same symbol as her gold pin on it slid out of her lap.

He got a glimpse and realized it was the Enterprise. "I draw the ships...sometimes I create my own..." she muttered as she cringed when she saw the smudges on the side of her hand from the pencil lead and found it annoying. She gets up and says that she will be right back.

* * *

When Alex got up to leave her post to use the washrooms to wash her hands, she had completely forgot that her sketchbook was open and laying on the ground of course she didn't care it was left on the current project she's working on it was not as if Khan could turn the pages.

The only other person that managed to get a glimpse of her art was Captain Kirk when she was taking over for Chekov as he shadowed Scotty. They were suspended in mid-air in a system not to far away from home, Earth, and he had stolen a moment to look over her shoulder while she was sketching.

What he saw was a sketch of Spock with his usual blunt expression on his face and his hands folded neatly behind his back. Kirk had to admit, he was impressed.

As Alex washed her hands to get the led smudge off, she wondered what she should draw next.

Back at her post, Alex finished her sketch and started to shade in spots she thought was necessary. Glancing up to see Khan laying down on that bench again she started to get a picture in her head.

When they—Captain Kirk, Spock, and Uruah—brought him in they said that Khan had managed to take out half of the army they were facing with a weapon and in hand to hand combat and with some sort of weapon. And the fact that he was some sort of super charged human had gotten her, actually, curious.

With a picture in her mind for her next drawing, a shiver went up and down her spine—and not because of the thought—but because of the reason she knew that Khan was a super charged human and when he gets out of that cell (because for some odd reason, Alexandra knew that would be happening sometime soon) she has no idea what he would do to her. If anything at all.

* * *

**A/N: I was tired while writing this chapter on paper. Yes I wrote it down first. I added a few stuff to. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS! You guys made my day super duper amazing. I, honestly, have never gotten so many in one day. I think I got...*mind blown* I've been on here since '09 and I never got that many in one day before.  
**

**But _please_, my lovely readers, _please _review and you'll get a hug from Chekov :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You guys make my day so I bring to you a new chapter! This one is a little bit Bones/Alex in this chapter. Meh. Please remember to review at the end :)**

* * *

Around midnight or so, Khan had noticed that the lieutenant had fallen asleep on the floor. Her legs in an Indian like way, feet parallel together and her arms sprawled out on the floor. Her sketchbook opened to an unfinished piece of art.

If Khan could tell her what time it was, he would. The digital wall behind him showed the stars outside of the Enterprise and it had a time.

12:40am. Well past midnight. Khan would not be able to get any sleep, he had to think. Think of a way how he could get out of here without getting killed. Chances are he would be getting out any ways to help Captain Kirk defeat the other big guy that wants him dead: Admiral Marcus.

But he could hear the girl breath in and out, watch her chest heave up and down as she clenched and unclenched her hands. At one point he could have had sworn he heard her mutter something that started with an "b" but he couldn't quite decipher it.

Alexandra had moved from the position she was sleeping in on the floor and rolled over to her left which resulted in her forehead hitting the glass that kept Khan inside his cell. She groaned and then ignored the throbbing pain in her forehead and then rolled over again so that she was sleeping on her stomach.

Alex had to be the _strangest _child Khan had ever seen.

When he hears someone walking down the hall way, the prisoner walks towards the bench once more for the rest of the night.

* * *

The one walking down the hall way was Leonard "Bones" McCoy. He was told by Kirk to check up on Alex and see how she was doing and if she was sleeping then Spock said it was all right for her to go to her dorm.

Leonard couldn't help himself but break out into a grin when he saw the lieutenant sprawled out on the floor with her sketchbook underneath her left arm wide open and resting on the blank page next to her current sketch.

With a sigh the doctor headed towards her. Khan was pretending that he was sleeping only so that he could see what was going on.

"C'mon Al..." he heard Bones mutter. So Alexandra had a nickname: Al. Khan smirked at that and decided that he would taunt her with it tomorrow. When Bones picked her up it was in a Bridal style and he used his free hand to pick up Alexandra's sketchbook and closed it with the same hand. Knowing that he wouldn't hear the end of it if he looked at her artwork.

Alex was stubborn that way. She was very secretive.

Bones was one of those people who had met Alex by pure accident. It was during their second year at the Starfleet academy and she had bumped into him and with that said the two stuck like glue. Of course with the age difference—another thing she was most defiantly picky about—their relationship was completely plutonic. He didn't care either way, Alex was a good kid.

Deciding that her dorm was to far away and his arms were getting tired, he decided that she would stay in his dorm for the night. He would let it slide just once and he had work to finish anyways so getting sleep was a very small possibility.

Placing her down on the bed Bones let out a sigh and shook out his arms. For nineteen-years-old, the kid was heavy but she always watched herself.

He ruffled her all ready messy black hair and walked away leaving the kid to sleep. She had a long day, all though he wouldn't necessarily call babysitting hard work.

* * *

When Alex found herself on a soft surface she thought: _hey she must have had slept walk to her own room again. _

Rolling over to her left side and grasping the pillow she stuffed her face into it and grinned.

The thing about being in space and sleeping in a giant space ship had not bothered her at all. She felt like she was sleeping in the stars, she loved looking at them back home in New York before joining the Starfleet academy.

She wondered how Khan was holding up and whoever took her shift was being at least kind.

* * *

When Alex woke up she realized two things. One: this was not her dorm and two: she was late. She didn't figure out who's dorm this was right after she had walked out of it and, unfortunately, she bumped into Spock.

"Lieutenant Vaughn," Alexandra kept on thinking _damn damn damn _the whole entire time the pointy eared bastard gave her that cocky look of his. "This is not your dorm." he said.

Alexandra rubbed her eyes tiredly and lets out a frustrated sigh and answered ahead anyways. "Well sir, I'm still trying to find that out." Spock nodded.

"In your medical records it read that you tend to sleep walk." Spock pointed out. Of course Alexandra wouldn't know that—even though she does remember sometimes she has done so—but then she can't remember what happened for the rest of the night.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "I do?" she asked.

Spock nodded, "You did not know?" he asked.

The lieutenant just simply shrugged with a nervous laugh and she walks away, heading back to her usual post and starts to wonder what kind of pranks Kirk and Chekov had pulled on her throughout the many times she had accidentally slept walk.

* * *

Khan didn't know why or how but his back was killing him very slowly and if he could he would snap it in half himself. He could 'regenerate' as Doctor McCoy put it.

And he was getting curious about where his guard was. After all she gets at her post at 8am _sharp _and it was all ready fifteen minutes past eight.

But as if right on cue the creative nineteen-year-old lieutenant could be seen running down the hall way. She was now twenty minutes late and she scolded herself.

Her daily routine was wake up at 6:30a, get dressed and eat breakfast at 6:45am, and then check in with Captain Kirk and walk towards the prison cells which was a good hour away

Hey the ship was big and she could take her sweet little time after she checked in with Kirk.

But she woke up late and it screwed up her whole routine.

Khan gave her a serious look when she faced him and she wondered what was going on and what seemed to be the problem.

But when she asked all he did was curve the right corner of his mouth up into a smirk and say: "Al."

Alexandra then proceeded to shout out Bones name and pout for a good 20 minutes. Only Bones called her Al, it started as a bad habit half way through their second year and then it stuck like glue.

"Shut up. Wait, how do you know that nickname?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow as she opened up her sketchbook.

Khan kept that smirk on, "I do believe a friend of yours took you to your dorm." he said. Of course he knows that she was at least brought somewhere more comfortable to sleep besides the floor.

Alex shook her head, "Funny thing since you've said that. I wasn't in my dorm." she said then she paused and wondered who it was that brought her to that dorm.

"I do believe that it was Doctor McCoy who brought you there." said Khan as he started to pace back and forth.

Alex felt her stomach get tight and she poked her thumbs together nervously and she breathed something out. "I'm gonna get him..." she murmured as she sat down where she usually did.

* * *

**A/N: I know that people are reading this but reviews would be very lovely! I will probably be writing chapter 4 soon anyways. I want to see Star Trek: Into Darkness again it was that good ;~; anyways I'll also be taking ideas for chapters and what not. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A guest reviewer says I got a scene wrong and so I fixed it! And I didn't mean for this to become an AU but eh...whatever. I'm thinking about making a collection of one-shots for this story. And I didn't add in Admiral Marcus yet he doesn't come in till the end. At least in my head. Again bare with me, I saw this movie 2 weeks ago and I have short-term memory loss and can't remember anything to save my life XD  
**

* * *

Alexandra was at her post when she heard Captain Kirk and Commander Spock talking to the prisoner and by the sounds of it, things were not looking so good. She had only talked to Khan a few times and read his profile and all ready knew he was a lot of trouble but not this much.

So she sat quietly at her desk with her ankles crossed over and filling out paperwork. She scrolled here and there on her datapad and looked up once in a while to see how things were keeping up.

She could only imagine a pissed off expression on Kirks face while Spock kept that same ole' blunt one on.

When things like this happened, Alexandra couldn't help but feel emotional. She never liked it when people yelled—mostly because her mother and father had fights all the time, they weren't serious fights just arguments that have been left unfinished—and even though she wasn't a part of it she felt overwhelmed.

"I watched you murder innocent men and women! I will make you answer for what you've done!"

It was quiet for a few moments and Alex couldn't help but cower a bit and slum down in her seat.

When it became Spock's turn to talk, Kirk looked over his shoulder to find a very uncomfortable Alex. She looked up at him and saw that he was giving her some sort of reassuring smile.

"You think you're safe. You are not. Is there anything you would not do for your family?"

When Alexandra heard Khan say that she looked up with a raised eyebrow and then she started to get on Kirk's side. Why would Khan kill thousands of men and woman for family? She didn't understand at all and she probably never will so but whatever Khan was going through she knew that he needed help.

But there was one tiny detail that she did not see. She didn't see Khan turn his back on the Captain and she didn't see that one tear that streamed down Khan's face. Even monsters cry but she would never know that.

Kirk looked back at the prisoner with a major you're dead to me expression and Alex twitched. When Kirk got mad, he got mad. When she met Bones that also meant she talked to Kirk and whenever he had a plan and she didn't like it or didn't want to go along with it he got a bit frustrated.

"You have no idea what you've done. I will walk over your cold corpses."

That was stone cold for anyone to say and so Alex decided to back away because when Khan got mad...he got mad and _no one _wanted to get in his way.

Kirk's and Khan's conversation continued on and on and then they paused. Khan had dared himself to look at the lieutenant to see if she was listening at all to any of this and realized that she was.

Kirk, after a while, realized that his criminal was looking at the lieutenant and did so as well. Ignoring them, Alex did her work.

The Captain of the Enterprise turned to look at Khan—who's gaze was still on Alexandra—and then continued to speak. "We all make mistakes." and this is when Alex stopped tapping away on her datapad and listened very carefully.

"I surrendered to you because, despite your attempt to convince me otherwise, you seem to have a conscience, Mr Kirk. If you did not, then it would be impossible for me to convince you of the truth. 23174611. Coordinates not far from Earth. If you want to know why I did what I did, go and take a look."

She didn't hear any more of that and then she saw Kirk start to run and Spock follow. She looked up at Khan and he gave her an unwelcoming glare and turned around to pull himself together.

* * *

If Alexandra was a therapist she would make a damn good one. If anyone was in a bad mood or upset she would always try to make them feel better. She would always try to talk to them and when they would they would always thank her.

But when she got mad everyone left her alone. No one wanted to get tangled up in her business, no one ever wanted to ask her what was wrong or how she was cooping with whatever she was dealing with.

So when Bones saw her with her back leaning up against the glass that kept Khan inside his cell and her legs up against her chest and a hand slid a bit farther out he knew that she was trying to make Khan feel as though he wasn't alone and she was there.

Bones was originally going to see if she wanted to grab something to eat but he also decided that this was a bad time.

"Eh?" but Alexandra, like always, noticed his presence and looked up at him with a big goofy grin. "S'up Bones?" she asked with a small wave of hello as she jumped up to her feet.

Bones noticed Khan sitting the same way Alex was but chose to ignore it.

The doctor grinned, "Thought you'd might like to join me for lunch." he says and Alex grinned.

"Sure let me get my sketchbook." then she turned to look at Khan, squatted down so that her elbows were resting on the top of her knees, and tapped the glass. Khan looked up at her a tad bit startled. "Going to be back in an hour. Don't cause trouble!" said Alexandra with a smile as she cocked her head to the left and she grabbed her sketchbook like she said she would and followed Bones to the cafeteria.

* * *

Sitting at the lunch table quietly, Bones watched the kid shade in her almost finished piece of art as he ate whatever it was he had gotten. She hadn't even touched her food and when she did she just took a few bites until she thought she was full and waited until she was hungry again.

"What're you working on kid?" Bones finally asked as he placed an elbow on the table and pointed his plastic fork at her art.

Alex grinned, "Nothing." she always said that.

As if right on cue Kirk came in and the lieutenant turned around and closed her book. Bones chuckled a bit and Alex munched on her celery stick.

"How are you holding up with Spock's 'special assignment'?" Kirk asked as he pulled a seat up to the two.

"I thought you were working on coordinates?" Alex asked in a sassy way as she moved on to a carrot stick.

Kirk grinned and then stole one of Bones's french fries. "I got Scotty to work on it."

Alex thought about it for a moment, "Wait…I thought Scotty quit?" she asked.

"He did but Chekov is working on the engine room. I'll be leaving soon to find where this thing is." Kirk said and Alex wondered if he would be taking Khan.

"What?" Alex asked.

Kirk sighed, "Whatever it is that Khan want's me to see, I'm seeing it no matter what. Once Scotty gives me the location, your little buddy and I are taking a field trip." he replied as he stood up and started to head towards the command center once again.

Alex got up quickly and grabbed her sketchbook, leaving Bones to throw away the rest of whatever she hadn't eaten.

"Sir with all do respect, are you sure we want Khan off this ship? Yes he may be working by your side but what if—" they weren't even halfway down the hall way and all ready Kirk as getting annoyed.

With his hands up in defense he explained more, "—Vaughn, Khan said he did what he did for a reason. I need to see it. End of discussion." Alex gave him a glare.

They continued walking down the halls and Kirk said something about having six guards take Khan to the medical bay to be watched so that they can go to the airlock and get shot out of space.

"No not 'end of discussion'. Captain, Khan is my responsibility and I am not letting him out of my sight!" Captain Kirk stopped right in front of the door to the room he had been heading to and gave Alex a strange look.

His strange look then evolved into a smile, "Then lieutenant, come along. The more the merrier."

Alex froze and then cleared her throat and nodded. "Yes sir." Challenge accepted! She thought to herself as she waited for him outside of the command center and then she found it a good idea to go tell Khan about Kirk's plan.

* * *

"You are what?" Khan didn't exactly understand the meaning of Alex coming along with him and Kirk. It was dangerous—getting shot out of an airlock at god who knows how many MPH.

"I'm coming with you. Commander Spock said that I needed to work on my responsibility skills and so here I am." Alex spread her arms out, showing him the uniform she was to wear when getting shot out into space. "Plus," she placed her left hand on her left side of her hip and pointed at him with her right hand, "you two might need backup. Especially if Scotty is there." she added.

Khan was flat out furious. If anything Alex would be slowing him down. This was the first time they were discussing things face to face and he knew that she meant well but he also knew that if she died…he would never hear the end of it.

When he lost the seventy-two members of his own crew he completely blamed himself and then plotted an act of revenge if anything. Revenge was all on his mind.

"What would Doctor McCoy think?" this was also Khan's only way of changing her mind. He might not have had enjoyed her presence but he had known her well enough. Almost two weeks have went buy and the two talked more.

Alex rolled her eyes, "OK now you're sounding like my mother. He won't have to know." she says with a shrug.

"Know about what?" Bones came in at the wrong time. He had to come here to take a medical test before they were getting launched into space and Captain Kirk was with him to.

Khan smirked. Alex felt a swetdrop roll down the back of her head. "I…uh…" Alex felt a knot form in her throat and she turned her back on him and finished putting on her gloves.

Bones raised an eyebrow and then marched towards Alex. Khan knew that this would happen, "Alexandra Orion Vaughn," Alex turned around and looked at Bones.

"Orion's your middle name?" Kirk asked.

"Shut up!" Alex snapped at the Captain, "And Bones this is part of my job. Spock left me to watch over Khan and that's what I am going to do." she said as she puts on her boots.

Leonard shook his head and then gave Kirk a glare. Kirk put his hands up in defense and then Leonard looked back at Alex. "Captain, permission to talk to Alex alone?"

Kirk put his hands up in defense, "Permission granted." Bones took Alex by the wrist, softly, and dragged her out of there.

* * *

When Alex became friends with Bones she knew that he would be the overly-protective type. He just looked like that kind of guy and Alex also knew that his divorce did not go at all well.

"Alex you are not getting launched into space." Alex rolled her eyes.

"It'll be fun." she said with a shrug, Leonard rubbed his temples. Dear god she was just as stubborn as Kirk.

"Dammit Alex, I don't want you getting killed!" snapped Leonard as he jabbed a finger onto the side of her shoulder.

Alex looked at the ground and so many things were going on through her head.

"For the love of God you're only nineteen." Bones added.

"I'll be fine." Alex muttered. Yup, she knew it. Bones was defiantly the fatherly type and she didn't know if she should find that amusing or just plain concerned.

Leonard lets out a sigh again and then rubbed the bridge of his nose. "There's no stopping you is there?" he asked, Alex grinned. "I thought so. Kirk better bring you back dammit." he headed back to the room and went to go finish the physical exam.

* * *

Standing in the air lock with their helmets on Alex couldn't help but feel jumpy. She was excited and standing next to Khan.

Deciding to make a moment out of this Kirk looked at the two. "So you two…?"

"Captain. Not now." Alex snapped at him and then gave him a smile and looked at the door. She was going to get launched into space.

"This'll be fun." said Kirk as he even tried to reassure himself. Khan was quiet.

"Launch in sixty seconds." says a voice.

Khan knelt down and Kirk followed as well as Alex and they waited.

_50…_

The lieutenant closed her eyes and hoped that this will all go according to plan.

_40…_

That whatever was on there could help them out.

_30…_

That Khan would not stab them in the back.

_20…_

Hopefully she'll get back safely. She doesn't want the fatherly side of Bones to come out again.

_10…_

_9…_

_8…_

_7…_

She just hoped that this would end quickly.

_6…_

_5…_

_4…_

Alexandra clenched and unclenched her hands and heard the airlock door click.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…!_

And within less than even a second she was hurled into open space.

* * *

**A/N: OK I fixed it and now it's better. No Admiral Marcus. That scene is going to be hard for me to write and I probably won't write it until I see the movie again when it comes out on DVD. When I get to that part, I'll entertain you guys with one-shots for this story :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OK my last author's note was long so I won't ramble like I usually do. Thank you for all the favorites/follows! You guys rock!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing just my OC, Alex. **

* * *

Flying through space was a whole new definition of mind blowing for Alex. She felt like having a panic attack but held it back because she knows that even Kirk had never done that before even though he did jump out of the Enterprise with Sulu once to stop Nero but that was a year ago.

Alex knew that something was going to happen because things for her never run smoothly or go according to plan. She took a brief moment to look at Kirk, who (in return) gave her a smile, and then at Khan. He seemed to be more focus on the space debris rather than having fun.

_"You have twenty minutes until you reach your destination." _Sulu's voice was heared in the trio's helmets as the bridge crew kept a lock on their location and they made sure that nothing happened.

"Captain you have debris heading straight towards your left." Khan's baritone voice rang through Kirk's ear.

Kirk saw what he did and dodged but was still hit. He tumbled through space like a ball that was rolling on the ground.

Alex cringed, that had to hurt. "Cap, you OK?" she asked with her voice filled with worry. She wanted to see if he was okay.

Kirk pulled himself together and cursed at himself. "I lost sight of our course." his helmet had cracked to a point where Alex thought the glass was going to fall out.

Then Alex saw Khan fly towards Kirk's way and she was beginning to wonder what he had planned.

_"Yes we see that,"_ Sulu sounded stress when he talked,_ "Khan we lost you."_ he murmured.

"I think he went back for the Captain." said Alex as she tried to make things easier for the bridge crew.

Khan did in fact go back for Kirk, telling him that he would be his navigator. Alex sighed with relief—as well as the rest of the bridge crew—when she saw the two.

"Worried you lost me?" Jim says to Alex with a flirty expression.

Alex scoffed, "Please don't flirt now." she replied.

Jim grinned, Khan was just annoyed. "Scotty you better have that door open!" said Kirk. Alex accidentally forgot about Scotty.

_"Give me two seconds Cap'ian!"_ Scotty replied with a bit of frustration.

They were approaching the door and fast, Khan looked at Alex and then at the door and before they knew it they were getting sucked into it. A part of Alex wanted to scream and another part of her wanted to turn back but she soon found herself intertwined with Khan and they both were rolling on the ground next to Kirk. Alex's head hit the floor and she let out a grunt and she soon found herself underneath Khan.

He looks at her with a raised eyebrow and noticed that her cheeks went red. She cleared her throat to let him know that he had to get off.

When he did he took off his helmet and Jim stood up, "Never. Again." he said and this made Alex chuckle a bit and then he patter her on the back.

Scotty could be seen running towards them and he seemed to be pulling the pieces together to. "Welcome aboard!" he beamed as he shook Jim's hand and Alex's. Then he looked at Khan, "Who's this?" he asked.

Alex sighed, "I'll explain later." she said as she saw Khan take out his gun. Kirk took out his and then Alexandra and Scotty did as well.

"Scotty and I will take the left, you and Alex take the right. We'll meet up at the end." said Kirk as he split themselves into groups. Alex nodded and then raced after Khan when she realized that he was all ready up ahead.

* * *

Alex was sort of excited to be on this expedition and she wanted to do anything to help. She, however, was still intimidated by Khan and was anxious to see how he was when he sparred with others.

"Please tell me you know how to fight." Khan asked as he paused for a moment, making Alex lean her back against a large crate as he watched a guard walk by.

"I've got a black belt in ti kwando." she replied, Khan nodded and they continued walking briskly. Alex wasn't sure what they were looking for exactly and she knew that it was important or else they wouldn't be looking for it.

Alex jumped back when she saw Khan do an upper punch on a guard right in the chin. She then looked over her shoulder and ducked a kick that a second guard aimed at her. She kicked him in the stomach with her right leg and then cursed web he grabbed it. "No you don't!" she cried as she bent her leg down and then kicked up a bit, the tip of her foot hitting him in the nose and making him drop her leg.

Khan had his attacker pinned to the ground, his hand curled up into the ground, his hand curled up into a fist and he punched the man in the face. Alex could hear his fist colliding with the mans cheek and she cringed. She watched as Khan beat up the man until the guard felt as though he was done with life.

Alex stood up and grabbed Khan's wrist to make him stop, to let him know he was going to far. "We need to catch up with the others." she told him and Khan broke free of Alex's grip

Getting up Khan nodded and then Alex pushed him down and out of the way when she saw someone, another guard, shoot a gun towards them. Khan looked at the crate and started to climb up it.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Alex cried out at him but he ignored her and grabbed her hand when she tossed them up at the same time she asked. She soon found herself scaling the box and standing up on top of it. Once the guard realized what the two were up to he started shooting again.

Khan took out his own gun and stunned the guard twice and then looked at Alexandra. "Move!" he pushed her to get her moving and they jumped off from the top of the crate and ironically landed next to Scotty and Jim.

"Bloody hell did you take 'em out back there?!" Scotty asked as he jabbed his thumb towards the other side of the crate.

"Khan took out one and I took the other one." Alex replied, and then the trio realized that Khan had moved on.

"I have a feeling we're helping him." Jim says as he looked the same way Khan ran off to. "Alex you see what he's up to. Stun him if you must, I have a feeling that you're the only one he will negotiate with." Alex nodded and then followed the Captain's orders.

* * *

Khan looked helplessly at the other side of the window and slammed his fist against the glass. Alex took a deep breath when she saw that and slowly walked up to him.

"What are those?" she asked as she looked up at Khan and then at the cases.

Khan hesitated, "Torpedoes. Seventy-two of them, getting ready to launch." he replied but Alex had an odd feeling. He looked at her, "We need to get them off the ship." she nodded and then looked at her communicator watch.

"Sulu get the teleporter ready." she said.

_"Yes ma'am." _when Khan heared that he lets out a sigh and then looked at Alex.

"I need to talk to you in private once we get back." he says and she nodded.

* * *

**A/N: OK no romantic fluffy stuff in this chappie but the next one, I promise! This story has over 70 follows now x_x  
**

**Please remember to review :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I didn't realize that I made this AU. I didn't mean to! *sigh* and I tried my best explaining why Spock gave Alex this job :/  
**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Alex.**

* * *

When Khan told her that he had to ask her about something it had been a question that had been rolling through his head for ages. For the past week and a half—almost two weeks now—and he was sure that she would have lost it by now but she hadn't. What was keeping her sane when he was around? His hand was intertwined with the young lieutenants and she didn't let go once so ever.

Alex had been very curious with why he had to talk to her. Out of all the people he should talk to this about and he chose her. "Is something wrong?" Alex asked once they stopped in an empty hallway on the Enterprise, Khan looked around anxiously.

Khan then lets out a sigh and looks at Alex with a worried expression and then he calmed down. "You should not have had come with us." he said rather harshly as he looked at her with some sort of attempted death glare.

Alex smacked her forehead, "Oh not this shit again, listen. I'm okay right?" she pointed at herself and Khan bit back his tongue.

"Why?" he finally blurted out as he turned his back on her, he was frustrated and more importantly confused. Why was she watching over him? Was it a dare? Was it a challenge that she just had to accept and she couldn't deny.

The lieutenant blinked for a moment and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Huh?" she asked, not understanding and then he turned around briskly and slammed his hand against the wall. Leaning over her, Alex felt a swetdrop roll down the back of her head.

"Why _me_?" he asked with a bit of venom in his voice.

Alex put her hands up in defense and then pushed him away from her, "_Why_?" she finally pulled it together in what he was trying to say. She never quite thought about it all the way and she was starting to remember exactly why. Why Spock gave her the task of watching the most dangerous criminal in the universe, the most dangerous super charged 300-year-old human. "Because, believe it or not, a long time ago I used to be a higher rank. _That's _why." she said and then she felt her throat burn up a bit.

Oh not now. She couldn't remember _that _right now. How did Spock even know that? Just because he may be a Vulcan and know more things than the average human, he doesn't have the right to explore into her past.

Khan folded his arms over each other and looked at her with a smile. "Really?" he asked as he looked at her and as she looked up at him. "What were you?"

Alex shook her head, "Chief engine operator." she replied and Khan raised an eyebrow. Not really believing in it for a brief moment. "And you want to know why?" Khan grinned even more. _Of course he does want to know more, bastard. _She thought to herself as she starts to pace back and forth so that when she starts to explain she won't be over doing it. "Have you ever heared of the Aquidity?" and with that said she started to explain everything. From the point where she saved her crew from falling down into the pits of the ship to the point where she nearly killed thousands.

She was told to fix her engine room by her Captain and she did—till it got to the point where it would be impossible. She had to think fast but she wouldn't have enough time. And when all else fails, think of your team first. Yes she may have been on orders by the Captain but she was not going to allow her friends to die.

Khan lets out a sigh and rubbed his temples. It still didn't make sense but the responsibility...was it taking care of yourself and others? How can she take care of herself when she's around someone like _him_?

"Doesn't make sense, huh? Why Spock gave me the job because of something that I did a year ago..." she still doesn't quite understand it today but she accepted it because—instead of using her friendship against Khan—maybe she could start fresh. She had one crew herself, maybe she can start another?

* * *

_"Give me one good reason why I should believe you."  
_

_"I can give you seventy-two Captain, and they're on board your ship, they have been all along."_

* * *

When Captain Kirk ordered Alex to take Khan to the med bay so that he could hide there before Admiral Marcus got a hold of him, she did without hesitation. She hadn't really heard of Admiral Marcus until the pass events with the death of Captain Pike and many others before Khan got on board of the Enterprise and as of right now, Admiral Marcus was sorta, kinda, most likely is betraying us.

He was the one who woke Khan up.

He was the one who wanted a three-hundred-year-old super human on board.

Why? Just so that he can make things easier for him. She didn't know his whole entire plan but it involved Khan and she wasn't going to let him have what he wants.

As they felt the ship shook as Admiral Marcus's ship, the Vengeance, fired at theirs she was flung forward. The medical crew was gathering up supplies so that they wouldn't loose them in case if the ship went down. She looked at Khan and he looked at her, for a brief moment she actually wondered what he had thought of her. A nuisance? A hopeless case? Probably all of the above.

But without thinking he brought a hand up to the side of her cheek and he brought his hands to the back of her head and then pulled her down so that her forehead was touching his and staired into her lips one last time and pressed his against hers.

With this in mind, Alex had no idea what to do but just to stair into his bright extraordinary blue eyes and closed hers and everything—for a brief moment—seemed to slow down...

* * *

**A/N: Summer is almost here for me! I start summer on Wednesday woo! I'm updating my Mac so that I can add stuff to my itouch like more pictures of Sam and Dean Winchester and Benedict Cumberbatch ;)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I HAVE HORRIBLE WRITERS BLOCK! So I'm terribly sorry that this was short. And I'm skipping around in the AU and all that. I think either one or two more chapters until this is done.  
**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Alexandra Vaughn.**

* * *

When she broke away from the kiss that Khan had given her first and stood up, she nearly stumbled backwards. In fact she did, she landed right on her butt on the floor. The palms of her hands scraping slightly and she winced at the stinging sensation. Feeling incredibly awkward she runs out of there with her heart pounding 100 miles per hour and she felt like telling somebody about this.

But at the same time she did not. She just wanted to keep this to herself well, at least a part of her did. Another part of her wanted to rant at somebody even though this was _entirely _Khan's fault.

Not to mention it was inappropriate for a three-hundred-year-old man to be kissing a nineteen-year-old girl right? Then again the Doctor was over 1,000 years old and he kissed Rose Tyler! Bah, she didn't know or care at the moment it was still playing through her head.

"Crap!" she cried out when she tripped over herself and she face planted into the ground and a small groan came out. _This is just not my day. _She thought to herself as she stayed there for a moment and then she felt someone grab her by the upper arm.

"Are you all right?" a rather very Russian voice rang through her ears.

"I'm fine. Pavel? The hell is going on!?" Alex asked and the two yelped as they felt the ship tilting forwards.

"I'm not sure!" Pavel cried out as the two cried and tried to grab on to something so that they wouldn't die. One they did Alex blew away a strand of her black hair and looked at Chekov again. "Admiral Marcus wanted Khan! So I'm pretty sure that's what he got!" Alex was so confused she just saw Khan a few moments ago.

Alex scoffed and blamed herself for allowing her to enjoy that kiss because she was pretty sure that Khan was planning something in that super powered brain of his and she just haven't figured it out yet.

"Impossible I just saw him a few moments ago," she said as she and Chekov got up with a little bit of a wibbly-wobbly feeling but they pulled themselves together and started to head towards the engine rooms. "Where are we going?!" she cried out as they ran with all their legs could carry them.

Chekov took a moment to reply and then panted as he put his hands on the top of his knees, "To keep the ship from falling! I could use some help!" Pavel said as they continued running.

Alexandra stopped for a moment and wondered if she was ready to get back into the engine rooms and then she realized that she wasn't. _I feel bad for leaving him there but I've really gotta find Bones, I guess I'll tell him that! _"I'd love to Pavel but—" she screamed when she started to flail her arms and the Enterprise was tilting backwards. Pavel noticed what was going on and got down and held onto the metal railing that was close to him. "—_SHIT_!" she cried as she felt like she did a back flip in mid air and then she grabbed onto another railing for dear life.

"Alex!" Pavel cried out.

Alex thought for sure that she wasn't going to get that pole and she was glad that she did and she thanked god that she got a hold of it. She looked up at Pavel—who at this point was freaking out as much as she was—and gave him a thumbs up. "See if you can go ahead! I'll just...hang here for a while." she muttered, no pun intended.

Pavel nodded and then continued heading to the main engine room of the Enterprise to see if Scotty was there.

* * *

Khan had successfully gotten on board of the Vengeance with his whole crew still in contact. He was moving around rather frantically in the ship, pulling levers and pushing in codes. It was very difficult since he was the only one on board of this ship.

Then he thought back to Alex...he had kissed her and didn't really realize that until now. A part of him felt guilt but another part of him told him not to get to attached. She was just a lieutenant, a normal child working for Captain Jim Kirk.

* * *

**A/N: *sniffs* Yeah I'm sorry I'm a horrible author XD so who's excited to see "This Is The End"? It's a comedy about a bunch of actors like Seth Rogen and James Franco making fun of the end of the world theory. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I think one more chapter and I'm done with this story and moving on to something else. I don't think I'm going to do the one-shots. I'm getting sucked into the Hetalia fandom again and I might write something for that XD my writers block is on and off for this story.  
**

* * *

The first thing Alexandra noticed when she got to the jail cells was that there was no Khan. No pissed off Captain Kirk yelling at him. And no Bones doing medical check-ups. Her stomach had a weird twisty feeling and she hated that, she always hated having feelings for someone she couldn't understand.

Dear god she was becoming like Spock. Well at least he had Urhua.

If she was back on Earth right now either she would have had been hooked up with one of her mom's friends kids and going through a blind date or that she would be going to the Starfleet Academy still. Then again the Starfleet Academy didn't sound so bad.

As she was running Alexandra couldn't help but wonder how Pavel was doing since the last time she saw him she was hanging from a railing for dear life and he had ran off towards the engine room. And another part of her wondered where the hell was Scotty since that was his job!

Running towards Leonard's part of the med bay in a rather frantic way she slid on the tile, nearly falling over but she pulled herself together. She was mentally cursing at herself for being this foolish to trust Khan and that foolish to be still accepting that job to watch over him while he was being held captive.

_Stupid Spock and his stupid responsibility challenge! _She decided that once this was all over, she was going to be done with the Enterprise. That or either shut everyone out for a while, she'll probably go with the second choice since she was to fond of the ship.

Despite her fear of flying, the Enterprise had become her sort of home.

"There you are!" Alexandra cried out once she had saw Leonard and Jim carrying some new character on board to the Enterprise, the girls leg was limp and looked like it was broken. She cringed, "Not having a good day I assume?" she asked with a smirk.

The blond girl looked at her with a death glare, "If you must know..." Leonard shook his head and warned her not to get into an argument now.

"Have you got a lock on Khan?" Alex asked Jim as she followed the two to Leonard's part of the med bay.

Jim shook his head and let out a sigh knowing that what he was going to say next was going to upset Alex. "The last time I checked, Spock was on his tail." he said and Alex froze. Yup, he knew it she was not in a good mood. He didn't understand why she was so fond of that guy then again she was the only one who actually had been talking to him.

"Dammit!" she cried out and with that said it was as if her brain was like when someone banged their head against a keyboard and a bunch of random letters appeared on an empty Microsoft word document. _This is just not my day! _She cried out.

On the other hand Jim knew that Leonard could handle Chapel from this point onward. "Bones heal her up. Alex you're coming with me." he said in a rather demanding tone. Then again he's still the Captain.

Alexandra looked at Jim with a raised eyebrow and then nodded. Bones gave Alex one last look—because he had no idea when he was going to see her again after this—and then watched her run off with the Captain.

* * *

"I hope that he has an idea." Bones muttered underneath his breath but loud enough so that Chapel could hear.

"Why, doesn't he normally have one?" she asked as he brought her into the med bay.

Bones laughed he knew Jim Kirk like the back of his hand. He had to go through the Starfleet Academy with the bastard for four years. "He's more of a _move along as we go _sort of guy." he said with a sigh.

Chapel looked out the med bay door and then back at Bones and hoped that Captain Kirk had at least a _decent _plan.

* * *

Alexandra found herself following Jim to the engine room where Pavel and Scotty would be. Pavel had sent them a message about pulling the lever was successful, whatever that meant, and she knew that Kirk was going to have a crazy idea from keeping the Enterprise from falling to the ground.

"I need to get in there." and with that said he did have a crazy idea. A crazy, stupid, idiotic, he's going to kill himself sort of plan that she and Scotty both disapproved of.

Scotty stood in front of the door with the caution sign painted on it. "No way Cap'ian," he said as he put his hands up in an 'x' way. "I can't let you go in there! You'll _die _of radiation exposure." he said.

Kirk glared at Scotty and then turned around and looked at Alex and smirked. "One more for the road?" he asked. Alex looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and then shook her head.

"No," he was not going to kiss her before he went in there she knew what that meant. But she had a good reason for it, "Like Scotty said I'm not letting you in there either." and for the next couple of seconds she doesn't remember anything but arguing about that. By the time they reached to an agreement, it was mostly him knocking Scotty out and putting him in a chair. "Jim if you knock me out I _swear to god _I'll never forgive you for this!" she cried out as she ducked a punch from Jim.

"It's for everyone Alex, surely you must know about that?" Alex glared at him. "Alex if I don't do this then _everyone _is going to die. Chekov, Sulu, Bones, hell even Spock." he said as he tossed his arms up in the air and then, without even realizing it, his fist collided with Alex's cheek and she felt herself yelp and she watched as he went into the room.

"NO JIM DON'T!" she cried, he stood there for a moment looking at her through the other side of the door and all ready he could feel the pain. Alex was pounding her fists on the door bawling her eyes out, "Kirk! Get out now!" oh Spock was going to kill her for letting him do this. _Kirk, Kirk... come on... please... _she fell to her knees sobbing. Her back against the door and her legs brought up to her stomach and her arms wrapped around them.

* * *

**A/N: So this is my sort of way of doing that death scene with Kirk. Don't worry the next chapter won't be as bad...I swear I don't know if you guys actually like this or not but assuming with all the favorites and follows I have I'm guessing you are! Haha, should I do a sequel or just wait and start a new fanfiction? I don't know. I sort of want to do a Kirk/OC fanfic. But my writers block is still lingering onto my brain. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Alexandra Vaughn.**

**Review please :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Epic time line skip to where Jim is in the med bay but of course some fluff between Bones and Alex! Yeah by this point my original plot with the 'responsibility' thing makes no sense once so ever. Yeah, I'm sorry about that.  
**

* * *

"He's an idiot that's what he is." was all Bones had to say about Jim's actions. About his stupid way of saving the Enterprise despite the fact that was probably the only way to accomplish that.

Alex just sat there in a chair by Jim's side. The Captain was like a big brother to her and she felt like that she had to stay by his side. Even when nothing can't be done.

"I'm going to find Khan," she says as she curled her hand up in a tight fist, "and I am sure as hell going to kill him." Alex didn't care if he was a super charged human that was over three hundred years old. She didn't care if he thought that he was superior to anyone else. And she didn't care that she might die in the process of trying to kill him but dammit she was going out there.

Bones looked up at her with a concerned, "I think you better let Spock do that part." he said in a reassuring way, trying to tell her that Spock was going out to get revenge on Khan by probably killing him. For what Khan had really done to Jim.

Alex shook her head and then leaned back in her chair. _Why did I ever think that I couldn't handle watching Khan? Wait...yeah I'm supposed to be watching him! _Getting an idea she jumped up and then ran out of the med bay room with the dead Captain inside. Bones noticed where she was heading and then soon chased after her.

"Alex didn't you listen to a word I said?! Dammit! She's just as worse as Kirk!" Bones chased her all the way down towards the teleporters.

When she turned around and saw him there right when they got into the rooms she rubbed the back of her head nervously and then grabbed a belt with a stunner attached to the left side and put it around her waist. "Sorry Bones! I'll be back though, I promise." she said with a wink and then she looked at Pavel. "Chekov! Send me to wherever the hell Spock and Khan are." she said as she stood straight.

She had to admit, she felt a little nervous because she never used this before. What if she lost an arm or something? She had no clue but she knew it was going to be fun.

"Yes ma'am!" said Chekov as he sent her to the right location.

* * *

Khan had a feeling that Alex would be hunting him down as well as the Vulcan was. He knew that Spock was a close friend of Kirk's and that was the intention. Get a commanding officer off the ship so that they would be more stressed and focus on saving the people down below when the Enterprise fell.

But he hadn't quite checked up on that since he was a bit to preoccupied in a hand to hand combat battle with the Vulcan himself.

"You know that pesky lieutenant of yours is coming here right? She will be most upset as well." Khan taunted Spock and Spock had no clue how Alexandra was able to stand him. The reason why Spock gave her the responsibility challenge still wasn't clear to himself yet but the fact that maybe Kirk was able to save the ship and died during the process was part of it.

He had no clue his brain was still fuzzy with all of the...he hated to admit it...emotions.

Khan stopped the punch he was about to throw at Spock when he sees that familiar gold swirling light that was appearing in a human like form. When he sees that it was that black haired, green eyed lieutenant he smirks and then advances towards her. Spock raised an eyebrow and when he saw Alex whip out the stunner she shot it at Khan but he ducked.

"You. Killed. Kirk." was all she managed to say to the three-hundred-year-old super charged human. She couldn't come up with a better rant other than the fact that's what he did.

He glared at her and all he was able to do was lift up his leg and kick her square in the stomach, Alex felt the pain and it was sort of a funny feeling. She wrapped her arm around her stomach to keep herself from falling and when she saw that Khan still had his leg up in the air and he spun around and tried to whack your head off like a golf club that was getting ready to hit a four she ducked.

Khan didn't really _want _to fight her, he was hoping that she would fight along his side but she was loyal to her friends and to that Captain.

And maybe he was still frustrated with that kiss. That he started.

Alex didn't feel any pain since it decided to be nice and subside she ran towards Spock's way and then greeted him with a rather unusual happy smile. "S'up?" she said but all he could manage was to pull her out of the way when Khan through a punch. "I owe you one." she said with a sigh.

"You can owe me by helping me kill him." Spock said with a tone that she hadn't heard before.

_Whoa, he's really_ _pissed. _She felt her pupils grow wide when she saw Khan through a few more punches towards her but she had managed to doge one. Except for that one punch that hit her in the nose and it was right in the center of it. Clutching the nose in panic Alex ducked again but when her hand slid off of it, Khan threw another punch.

Spock watched the two spar (or at least until Alex was _able _to spar) and decided that now was the perfect time to tackle Khan to the floor so that he can throw a few punches himself. He was filled with rage, anger, confusion...he was acting human and he was somewhat okay with that.

By this point Khan had his arms wrapped around Alex's neck and was holding her back. The lieutenant kicked at him—or at least tried to—and then used all of her force to throw him over and in front.

That's when Spock decided to stand over him so that he wouldn't escape and punch him on and on in the face. Alex jumped back when she saw him do it in some sort of pattern.

_Left fist._

_Right fist._

_Right fist._

_Left fist._

_Right cheek._

_Left cheek._

_Left cheek._

_Right cheek._

And with every punch the Vulcan threw at Khan made Alex wince. Yes she had feelings for the monster but they were slowly fading away—it was more of a crush. Or she didn't feel anything at all.

She had no clue, she was having to much of a difficult time watching Spock punch Khan to death.

"Spock—"

_Punch. Punch. Punch._

"—I think he's had enough—"

Alex glared at the Vulcan with the blue shirt and she stood up and attempted to grab one of his fists but he gave her a glare that read 'back off before I snap at you' and she did.

_Punch. Punch. Punch._

Khan could only manage to make a smirk up at Spock and then when he turned his gaze towards Alex, all he did was give her a blank emotionless stare. Or either one that said to give him mercy.

_"Alex! Alex can you hear me?"_ Alex jumped and then stood up with one of her fingers pressed lightly against the communication device in her ear she could hear Bones.

"Bones? What seems to be the problem?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked at Spock—who was still having a good time punching the crap out of Khan—and then at Khan himself who seemed to be just done.

_"We need Khan alive, I've found a way we can bring Jim back!" _Bones replied with a rather enthusiastically tone in his voice.

Everything around Alex seemed to go quiet and then that hit her. "Khan's blood!" she whispered to herself as she smacked her forehead. "I'll tell Spock." she said in response. With that said she had to gather up the courage to talk to Spock—despite how much rage he is in right now—and with that said she got up and held Spock's hand back.

Spock gave her that same glare he had given her earlier but then looked at her with a raised eyebrow and then back at Khan and realized what he was doing.

"We need Khan alive! He's the only way we can save Kirk." she said to him in a calm, orderly way.

Spock took one last look at Khan and so did Alex. She gave Khan a shrug and stood up, turned her back on him, and heard the one last smack in the face Spock gave Khan before he passed out.

* * *

When Alex found herself sitting in a private room where Kirk was resting in she had looked up at Bones once in a while with a smile. Turned out that her nose was broken after the second punch Khan had thrown at her and Bones had handed her a towel to stop the bleeding.

"You're both stupid for doing what you did." Bones said as he looked at Kirk's medical charts to see how he was holding up. They used Khan's blood to bring back the tribble and it worked successfully and they used it on Kirk to see if would have the same effect to.

Alex leaned back in her chair and removed the towel from her nose, "What?" Bones chuckled at her stuffed up nose, her voice a little high pitched. "And Spock isn't?" she asked as she gave him a glare.

Bones looked at her over his shoulder, "Because I _trust _the pointy eared bastard and he is much stronger than you are." he admitted and Alex gave a small pout.

When they used Khan's blood to bring Kirk back, she watched them put him back into a coma. They put Khan in that same torpedo that he had put his whole entire crew. His crew could walk freely but he was still asleep, not to be woken up again. When they did she found herself looking at him for a while.

And to be honest, he didn't look harmless when he was sleeping.

"So are you saying I can't put up a good fight?" Alex asked teasingly, "I can beat you at sparring." she said.

Bones opened his mouth up to say something and then thought better of it and kept his mouth shut. Alex looked at Kirk, who seemed to be finally waking up, and beamed at the Captain. Jim sat up swiftly, not knowing where he was, and then looked at Bones first. "Oh don't be so dramatic," said Bones with a smile, "you were _nearly _dead." he added.

Kirk grimaced at the numbing feeling in his wrists and shook them out. He looked at Alex, who was sitting by his side, and gave him a smile.

"I'm guessing your boyfriend is put to rest then?" Kirk asked with a smirk.

Alex rolled her eyes, "If Khan was, I would have to keep him on a leash." she pointed out and gave him a wink. Jim grinned and then rubbed his face tiredly. "Spock was really worried about you." she felt as if that was the most important thing to point out.

Jim raised an eyebrow and then laid his head back down on the pillows. "I need a vacation." was all he had to say about that.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know crappy ending. The ending sucked and I know it was a bit rushed and all that wonderful stuff. I'm displeased with it but I wanted to end it because I had no more plans. Sorry if you were disappointed but no flaming please, I worked hard on this.  
**

**Who would like a sequel or either a collection of one-shots? I don't know any more. **


	10. Chapter 10 Author's Note

**A/N: I know that this is not a chapter update (mostly because this story is over, obviously) but if anyone is interested at all I have two new Star Trek fanfictions up. **

**The first one is called "Pursuit" which is a Jim/OC fanfiction through the Academy years. There's a whole new character. **

**And the second one, which I just uploaded a few moments ago, is called "This Can't Be Good" which is a companion piece to this fanfiction. Since apparently I'm good at writing Star Trek fanfictions, I will continue writing them. This fanfic is when Alex somehow gets turned into a seven-year-old and this is inspired by Kittythekatty's fanfiction "Redemption". **

**Please check out my two new stories! **

**~ConfusedSoAmI~**


End file.
